BakuSquad Attempts Breakfast
by SilentJo
Summary: All Bakugou wanted was to sleep in. The idiots setting off the smoke alarms downstairs just weren't going to let that happen.


The incessant chirp of the smoke detector woke Bakugou early Sunday morning. It was his one day to sleep in and whoever had caused that alarm to go off was going to get exploded into next week once he got to them. Even so, he treated it as a real warning and quickly left his room to find out what the deal was.

The common room leading to the kitchen had a haze of smoke lingering, and as Bakugou turned the corner, he saw Raccoon Eyes waving a potholder at the smoke detector.

"C'mon, turn off! You're gonna wake up everyone in the dorm!"

Palming his hand against his face, Bakugou entered the kitchen and was even more appalled at the events unfolding there. Shitty Hair was at the stove, desperately trying to dig the spatula under something that must have gone into the pan edible but could no longer claim such status. Tape Arms wasn't faring any better; juggling burnt toast fresh from the toaster and trying not to let it hit the floor. The real travesty was Sparky's blatant abuse of the coffee maker. How the dunce managed to both scorch and render it into a near-syrup consistency, Bakugou had no idea.

"What the hell do you extras think you're doing?!"

Mina turned around quickly, still fanning the air near the alarm. "Oh no! Of all the people this stupid thing had to wake up..."

"Hey bro! Just, ah... Just whipping up some breakfast, y'know... Oh yeah, the eggs finally let go of the pan!" Kirishima said as his fight with the eggs ended with him pulling up a steaming hot pile of black and yellow garbage. Bakugou shuddered at the thought of it ever passing human lips. Shaking his head, he stomped into the kitchen and wrenched the pan away from Kiri's grip.

"Get out, all of ya! The longer I watch you morons attempt to cook, the more I wanna put my own head in the oven."

"But, but, Bakugou, you shouldn't have to do anything today! We wanted to surp—"

"What did you not understand? I'll cook the food myself. At least then I know it won't kill anyone. And _you_," Bakugou said, pointing his free hand at Kaminari. "Put down that coffee and don't you ever go near it again. I'll murder your face if you dare ruin another pot in my presence, got that?"

Everyone retreated to the edge of the kitchen, nervously watching as Bakugou angrily threw all their hard work into the trash. Tossing the burnt pan into the sink, Bakugou shook his head as he opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, and butter. Despite his sour mood, his movements were graceful and methodic. The others were in awe as he worked his way around the room, never wasting a step as he gathered utensils and ingredients they never thought were needed.

"First things first," said Bakugou as he drained out the concentrated coffee syrup and rinsed the carafe several times over. Refilling the water reservoir and scooping new grounds into a fresh filter, he reset the machine. He was going to need more than his usual one cup of joe with the way his morning was going.

Mentally adding up how many eggs he needed for everyone, he cracked them, two at a time, into a large bowl. He added a small amount of milk and started whisking them together. Once he was satisfied with the egg mixture, he started heating a new pan, adding a dab of butter and swirling it around until it was evenly coated.

"Wow, you'd think he was one of those TV chefs…" said Mina as the group crept closer. If Bakugou hadn't been so focused on his cooking, he would have verbally run them off again.

As he waited for the pan to heat, he started on the toast, perfectly timing the first batch to pop up just as he was ready to pour his eggs into the pan. He practically danced around the kitchen, loading more toast as he carefully pulled the slowly cooking eggs toward the center of the pan, allowing the remaining liquid a chance to kiss the hot metal.

"Hey Kirishima, did you know he could do this? You're around him more than we are," asked Kaminari, hypnotically watching Bakugou.

"Not a clue, man. We haven't been in the dorms long, so I guess he hasn't had a chance to make anything until now."

Mina shook her head sadly, "Yeah, but it's not right that he has to do the cooking today of all days!"

"True, but did you see how angry he was? Especially with you, Kaminari. I may not have known he could cook, but I was definitely aware of how much he likes a good cup of coffee in the morning," Kirishima laughed.

"If you extras are gonna run your mouths, make yourselves useful and grab some plates. Food's ready." Bakugou grumbled as he set down the pan in the middle of the kitchen island. Joining it was a stacked plate of perfectly toasted bread and a fresh pot of coffee. Bakugou stared at the group as they hung their heads.

"What's the problem? You gonna eat it or would you rather I dig out the garbage you guys made?"

Sero spoke up first. "I-It's not that Bakugou… We just feel bad that we failed to do this one thing for you."

"For me? The hell are you talking about?"

"Your birthday. It's today isn't it?" Mina answered.

_Damn, was it really April 20__th__? Was I really so damn distracted to forget my birthday?_

Kirishima added, "We wanted to make you breakfast today, since you've been working so hard. Guess we only added to it though." The group looked around awkwardly, unsure if they deserved the food Bakugou had to make for them.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugou slammed his fist to the counter, sparks flying as it connected. "So are you all just gonna stand there and mope, or are you going to dig in? I didn't make all this for myself."

That was the closest the Bakusquad was going to get to hearing Bakugou ask for company. And they quickly accepted the invitation, clattering about the kitchen to get their plates and dishing up.

"The eggs are so velvety and smooth, like scrambled pillows of buttery heaven! And the crunch of the toast goes with them so well!" Mina cooed happily as she shoveled more into her mouth.

Bakugou quietly ate as all the weirdos that happened to gravitate around him laughed and joked away their morning.

_Ahh, there could have been worse ways to wake up._

Sleepily rubbing his eyes as he turned the corner, Midoriya paused at the end of the kitchen table.

"Morning guys, did you hear that beeping? Oh, someone made breakfast! Mind if I have a plate?"

Before any of the Bakusquad could reply, Bakugou slammed his fist down.

"Make your own damn food, nerd!"


End file.
